


I doveri di un braccio destro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Piccolo principe [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gokudera chiede a G d’insegnargli ad essere un buon braccio destro per il suo Decimo anche come amante.AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN G./Gokudera Hayato, braccio destroHeadcanon.
Relationships: G & Giotto | Vongola Primo, G/Gokudera Hayato, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Piccolo principe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480004





	I doveri di un braccio destro

I doveri di un braccio destro

L’anello della tempesta era appoggiato sulla scrivania nella camera da letto.

La tempesta di Primo era in piedi davanti alla finestra chiusa, con la tapparella rimasta bloccata in alto, leggermente piegata. Il vento vi sbatteva, dando vita ad un rumore continuo di plastica.

Il padrone di casa era ritto, davanti a G.

Da fuori proveniva l’abbaiare di un cane solitario.

Gokudera chinò il capo, rabbrividendo.

G l’osservava con un’espressione di sufficienza. “Non vedo perché dovrei ascoltare una tua richiesta qualunque. Ti ho già detto cosa penso”. Accentuò la smorfia sul suo viso. “Ti ho dimostrato che non sei un braccio destro all’altezza, che dovresti tornare semplicemente in Italia”.

Gokudera assottigliò gli occhi.

\- Non lascerò mai il Decimo! – pensò.

“Prima fammi dire quello che volevo chiederti” sussurrò.

G schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Avanti, te lo concedo” disse, accendendosi una sigaretta.

Hayato gli domandò secco: “Vieni a letto con me”.

La sigaretta cadde dalle labbra di G, che lo guardò con aria sconcertata.

“Come scusa?” chiese, abbassando la voce.

“Voglio fare l’amore con te” disse secco Gokudera, serrando i pugni.

\- Voglio sapere se quella notte è stato lui a prendermi contro la mia volontà o se qualcun altro, prendendo le sue fattezze, scambiandosi per lui, mi è saltato addosso -. “Ne ho bisogno” lo pregò.

G pestò la sigaretta sotto il piede.

“Mostrami come si dà soddisfazione al proprio boss. Voglio essere un braccio destro degno del Decimo” tentò ancora Hayato.

G sospirò, sfilandosi la cravatta.

“Non faccio miracoli. Sarai sempre un buono a nulla”. Si tolse anche la camicia e posò tutto sul letto.

\- Però capisco questa sua volontà, è forse la prima decente che abbia mostrato.

Anche se resta l’idiota che inseguiva una box arma senza riuscire – pensò.

“Ti prego, insegnami” lo supplicò Gokudera. Si sfilò le lenti a contatto, lasciando vedere che i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

G si sfilò le scarpe, infilò la mano in tasca traendone il suo orologio e lo posò accanto all’anello.

“Sei solo un ragazzino” gli ricordò.

Hayato si sfilò le scarpe a sua volta.

“Lo eri anche tu. Ti prego, per me è essenziale, più che importante”.

“Va bene, ma non ti assicuro che imparerai” borbottò G, capitolando. “Spogliati” ordinò.

Osservò Hayato spogliarsi, in silenzio, utilizzò i suoi poteri per far sparire i propri vestiti e si stese sul letto.

La pelle del più giovane era pallidissima, i capelli argentei gli ricadevano davanti al viso.

Gokudera raggiunse il letto e vi si accomodò a sua volta. Rabbrividì, col battito cardiaco accelerato e vide G raggiungerlo.

La tempesta gli si stese di sopra e lo bloccò sotto di sé col peso del proprio corpo.

“Un buon braccio destro deve sapere cosa vuole il suo boss prima che il suo boss stesso sappia di volerlo. Al contrario del Capitano dei Varia, però, non deve agire”. Bloccò le braccia di Gokudera sopra la sua testa.

“Non deve invogliare il suo boss come un sole e non deve neanche farsi trovare impreparato come i non guardiani”.

Hayato sussultò, mentre l’altro lo penetrava con due dita.

“Quando il tuo boss te lo chiederà, dovrà trovare tutto pronto. Non puoi usare le illusioni, il tempismo è tutto. Se anticiperai troppo, rischierai di non avere tutto al massimo quando sarà il momento.

Un braccio destro deve spaccare il secondo”.

\- Sta attento a non farmi male. Non capisco come faccia, non sono abituato a questo tipo d’intrusioni. Al contempo è sia delicato che capace di toccare i punti più erogeni.

Mi sta facendo impazzire, nonostante lui non mi attragga – pensò Hayato, mentre aumentava la sua eccitazione. – Mi sento agitato. Più che semplicemente imbarazzato, anche un po’ sporco, ma tutto questo è così utile -.

“Di-dimmi… di più…” esalò.

“Un braccio destro deve coordinare sia i guardiani che gli altri uomini. Deve essere al centro dell’azione e allo stesso tempo abbastanza lucido da armonizzare tutto intorno a sé.

Nel letto dev’essere allo stesso modo”. Ascoltò la voce del più grande continuare le spiegazioni.

G finì di prepararlo ed entrò dentro di lui, facendogli sfuggire uno strillo.

“Non dev’essere un atto d’amore, ma di sottomissione” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Lo bloccò sotto di sé, col peso del proprio corpo, mentre entrava dentro di lui.

\- Decimo non vorrebbe tutto questo! Niente di tutto questo! Per lui la mia vita è speciale, io conto. Se mi donasse il suo corpo, sarebbe solo per amore.

Ho imparato a rispettarmi grazie a lui – pensò Hayato, sentendo l’altro che si muoveva in lui.

G ascoltava i gemiti rochi di Gokudera, scese più a fondo, mentre i versi del ragazzino gli risuonavano nelle sue orecchie.

Hayato allungò la mano, accarezzando la guancia dello spettro, lì dove aveva il tatuaggio di un’edera dalle foglie rosse.

“L’unica cosa che conta è il suo godimento, la sua eccitazione. Tu sei solo un oggetto animato che deve dargli piacere” proseguì a spiegare G nel suo orecchio. “Non importa che tu goda. Dovrai obbedirgli, sempre, qualsiasi cosa ti chieda. Anche se ti ordinerà di andare a letto con un altro”.

\- Allora ecco cosa era successo - pensò Hayato, serrando gli occhi. – Se Decimo lo venisse a sapere, giurerebbe di uccidere Primo con le sue stesse mani -.


End file.
